


you're my favorite art piece

by wingdips



Category: CIX (Band), Park Jihoon - Fandom, Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fluff, M/M, Omegaverse, Pre-School AU, The title has nothing to do with the story, Winkdeep, alpha! jihoon, and present tense, because wingdip is 4ever, i did terrible, idk how this reached 4k, omega! jinyoung, or idk honestly this fic is pointless, panchamhwi barely appeared in here lol, possessive but cute! little jihoon, protecc babie jinyoung squad let's go, teachers! hwang minhyun and yoon jisung, the ending can be platonic or romantic it's up to you, there's a little hwangdeep moment hh, they're in a daycare center, tooth-rotting domestic winkdeep at the end!!!, watch me revive the winkdeep tag, writing with children characters made my head hurt, written in lapslock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:07:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24805186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingdips/pseuds/wingdips
Summary: jihoon folds his arms across his chest and huffs. he glowers at the dumb subject of his brain for the past hours and sees him laughing so heartily, so freely with his friends.jinyoung looks so happy with them.and in that instant, little jihoon understands at a young age an expression that his mom always uses when mad about something—“my blood is boiling!”or,an alternative universe of pre-schoolers winkdeep in an omegaverse whereby jihoon is a hostile alpha who's sensitive to smells and jinyoung is the bubbly, oh-so-sweet-smelling omega who admires him so much
Relationships: Bae Jinyoung/Park Jihoon
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	you're my favorite art piece

**Author's Note:**

> prompted by the second to the last bullet in [this](https://omegaversethings.tumblr.com/post/153465894207/more-preschool-headcanons?is_related_post=1) post!

“jihoonie hyung!”

the familiar and cheerful voice that calls jihoon from behind temporarily stops him from playing robotic toys with the other three alphas sitting with him on the ground in a small circle. the trio glances at jihoon, then jinyoung and suddenly, the lively noise dies down. 

_‘he's here again,’_ jihoon thinks and sighs.

he's the kid who shows out of nowhere with his blinding smile and bubbly eyes. he's the kid who has that sickeningly sweet scent which notifies jihoon of his presence, something that _always_ manages to vex him. he’s the omega kid who follows him _everywhere_.

with a trace of irritation on his face, jihoon whips his head back to see the annoying strawberry milk-smelling kid prettily seated on the floor with his legs positioned like that of a mermaid’s. he's wearing a pastel purple sweater designed with smiling fruits, and jihoon feels insulted at the ridiculous characters staring at him. so he glares back at them, most especially to their owner. 

the omega’s arm is hanging in the air, his tiny forefinger still close to jihoon's shoulder from poking him to get his attention. he's looking up at the 5-year old with his big, doe eyes, but he flinches when the alpha snarls at him with his piercing gaze. 

“what do you want now?!”

jinyoung gulps. his jihoon hyung has always been like that to him—unfriendly and bad-tempered. he greatly admires the hostile and grumpy kid and has been trying to get his attention for a while now, but to small purpose. he's sad that his amazing hyungie has taken a dislike to him and little jinyoung doesn't even know why!

_‘but jinyoungie is used to this already and it won't stop me from befriending hyungie!’_

the younger kid beams at jihoon as he holds up his drawing in front of the latter’s face. drawn there on the white a4 sheet are two stickmen holding hands (jihoon guesses as their stick arms are linked at the ends), an elliptical dog with circular head, triangular ears, and two lines as its legs, a bright yellow sun on the upper left corner, and a huge house (it somehow has the same color of the daycare center they are currently inside of) that takes up the space of the right half of the paper. 

“look! it's you and me!” jinyoung chirps, eyes shaped into happy crescents.

jihoon blankly stares at it, showing no reaction. then he opens his mouth to speak but as he was about to, his alpha friends start giggling. much to his dismay, one of them blurts out, “jinyoungie, do you like jihoon?”

the alpha’s eyes promptly grow wide at the dumb question and almost shouts at his friend if not for jinyoung's immediate answer. 

unhesitatingly, the 4-year old nods his head and answers, “eung! hyungie is really wonderful! i wanna be friends with hi—!”

“ya! are you crazy?!” jihoon cuts him off. he has a sour expression on his face, his ears red and his forehead angrily wrinkled. “why would you even draw that stupid thing!? go away! stop talking to me!”

jihoon turns his back and focuses on his small team. he picks up his toys and starts playing again, completely ignoring the omega behind him.

said omega's eyes become watery as he hopelessly stares at the alpha’s back, his bottom lip pitifully jutting out. he sniffs, wiping his teary eyes with the back of his little palm and stands up in the gentlest manner. he walks back to his circle of friends on the other corner of the room with slumped shoulders and the ignored, sincere drawing crumpled by his tiny hand. a teacher goes up to him and asks what's wrong but jinyoung dismisses mr. hwang with a small smile and a shaking of his head.

_‘today’s still not a good day,_ ’ jinyoung thinks to himself with a frown.

_‘but tomorrow's a new day! let's try again, jinyoungie!’_

and suddenly, the 4-year old boy is brimming with determination, eyes shining and hands balled into fists in front of his chest. 

  
  


_the next day_

“hyung, hyung!”

it’s lunch time and jihoon feels the most unfortunate while jinyoung feels like he's the luckiest person on earth to be seated beside the former (not that he doesn't already shove himself beside the alpha at all times, though).

jihoon's brows are furrowed _again._ he's quietly eating his meal but the kid beside him is too jolly for his liking, letting out loud “mm~” sounds with every bite that he takes.

and in that moment, jinyoung dives in his fork and snatches food from jihoon's plate, thrusting it straight into his mouth to which the latter gives him a death glare.

“what?” jinyoung innocently asks, cheeks puffing out as he munches. he swallows the food before speaking, “you hate broccolis, right?”

the omega then examines the area, observing the teachers with extra care, and then leans into jihoon's ear with a hand hovering the side of his mouth to whisper, “you can give them all to me, hyung! so the teachers don't scold you for not eating them!”

jihoon moves his head back and shoots jinyoung a look close to being frustrated or weirded out, or maybe something in between. jinyoung just gives him a teeth-showing smile, and jihoon grimaces when he notices bits of broccoli in them. 

the older tsks and glances away, muttering, “do whatever you want.”

he hears a happy gasp beside him and the next second, he sees jinyoung stuffing his face with the disgusting, green, and small tree-looking vegetable. 

jinyoung thought it was the beginning of their friendship. jinyoung thought the alpha finally started warming up to him.

_but those were his mere expectations._

that same day in the afternoon, jinyoung comes up to jihoon and tugs at his shirt only for his hand to be harshly slapped away. the alpha glares at him and tells him to get lost, resulting in a gloomy jinyoung for the rest of the day.

the 4-year old feels like a weight has been dropped all over his little body. he doesn't know what the heavy sentiment is but he does know that it's an ugly emotion he doesn't wanna feel again.

_‘maybe jihoon hyung is just in a bad mood… tomorrow's saturday so let's try again on monday, jinyoungie!’_

the omega gives himself a slight smile to somehow cheer himself up.

  
  


_after 2 days_

_monday, 9:22am_

as soon as jihoon enters the daycare center, he sees a very close friend of his named woojin nearing him. the friend greets him and utters, “hey! jinyoung is looking for you ever since he arrived earlier. says he has something to show you or something.”

jihoon dejectedly sighs.

it's during times like these he realizes that it's monday, that he's back to reality, that his 2-day break free of the irksome omega has ended. 

while grimacing, jihoon roughly scratches the back of his head and asks in an irritated voice, “again? why does he always—”

jihoon pauses when he smells _the_ strawberry milk scent (which signaled that jinyoung is close) and groans. woojin just laughs as he pats his friend's shoulder and quietly exits the scene to play with their other friends. 

“hyuuunngggg! lookie, lookie!!!”

jinyoung runs up to jihoon and almost shoves a pink and pliant bunny plushie onto his face if jihoon’s reflexes were not good and if he did not back off in time. the stuffed toy is almost as big as jinyoung and jihoon can only see the plushie as the 4-year old is holding it up right in front of his face, unknowingly covering himself.

“hyung, hyung! i went to the mall yesterday with my mommy! and then, and then i saw this pink bunny! it reminded me of you, hyungie! so i asked mommy to buy it for me! isn't it cute?”

jinyoung is so jumpy, his whole body quivering with excitement as he continues his story. the pheromones he's releasing are also becoming sweeter as he goes cheerier by the second. however, he doesn't see the distressed state that jihoon is in; how he's desperately blocking his sense of smell with his hands, how his eyebrows are furiously furrowed, how he's turning red, how he’s hyperventilating, and how visibly unstable he is, dizziness taking over his head.

“—and then we ate chicken for dinner! i remembered you, hyung! because that's your favorite—!”

“can you please stop?!” jihoon shouts, causing jinyoung to jolt in shock.

“why are you always following me?! isn’t it obvious that i don't like you!? you'll never be my friend because you're annoying! you annoy me so much! so don't talk to me ever again! you, you piece of nauseatingly smelling omega!”

jihoon snaps, one hand on his hip and the other massaging his throbbing temples. his eyes are closed as he tries calming himself, taking deep and slow breaths. when he opens his eyes after a minute or two, he catches a glimpse of jinyoung's hurt face and glassy eyes prior to hurriedly fleeing away from him.

jinyoung runs to teacher hwang. he buries his face onto the adult’s hip and hugs his thigh with only one hand as he's grasping his beloved plushie with the other one. mr. hwang crouches down while smiling to greet the little omega but panics when he sees the boy’s tear-filled face. he immediately holds jinyoung in his arms and carries him up, the latter placing his hands around his neck and nuzzling his small face onto the teacher's reliable shoulder. jinyoung refuses to let the bunny go, though. he's still clutching onto it, the toy cutely hanging against mr. hwang’s back. 

jihoon sees everything and suddenly, he wants to take back everything he said.

mr. hwang surveys the area with a worried face and when he spots jihoon, the young boy flinches, instantly averts his gaze and marches away. 

jihoon goes to his group of alpha friends and decides to just ignore what happened. 

_‘he's gonna come back and act like nothing happened, anyways. he's stubbornly persistent.’_

  
  
  


jihoon thinks he made the wrong decision.

jinyoung has been avoiding him for the whole day. 

during lunch, the usually chirpy and clingy omega sat at the farthest seat away from him. that time, jihoon kept casting a glance on the younger one and noticed his red eyes and bloated face. he _almost_ approached jinyoung right then and there to apologize but _didn’t_ because he has an ego to keep.

the always so lively and bouncy 4-year old looked like the world had collapsed on him. everytime their playtime comes around, he would usually be the one to lead the games for their group but today, he just sat in one corner with the gloomiest face jihoon has ever seen on him, all alone while fiddling with his plushie.

jinyoung hasn't been himself for the day and jihoon _almost_ feels guilty.

oddly enough, jinyoung keeps holding onto the stuffed toy that (he thinks) resembles jihoon for the whole time even though the alpha is the exact reason he is feeling glum. 

it has been 6 hours since their last conversation in the morning. jihoon thinks it's about time jinyoung forgets about the incident and walks up to him with his pretty smile and sweet scent, going all jumpy and giggly with him, but nothing happened. 

nothing happened and jihoon is getting frustrated. little jinyoung who always initiates to talk with him first hasn't made an attempt to gaze in his direction once today. 

something isn’t sitting right in his stomach and jihoon cannot simply ignore this. 

it's currently afternoon and it's their playtime in the garden. 

jinyoung is standing alone in one corner, simply observing as he watches the other kids play. it is all going nice and well until he glances through jihoon's spot and catches his _mad_ gaze that is obviously directed to him. jinyoung gasps and stiffens, his grip on the plushie tightening. he promptly turns his head away and fixes his gaze on the ground instead. he bites his lip when hot tears start prickling his eyes again, thinking that he's someone his wonderful hyungie hates and never wants to be friends with. 

_‘he's even glaring at me right now even though i obeyed him and avoided him all day!’_

jinyoung chews on his trembling lip. he feels like crying but he stops himself because _‘no, i won’t cry! i’m not a crybaby!’_ so he takes a deep breath and shakes his head as he puts a smile on his cute, puffy face. he trots toward the nearby bench and tosses his pink stuffed toy on it before dashing to his friends, inserting himself between daehwi and guanlin in the circle they have formed, and holds hands with them as the group played ‘cat and mouse’.

jihoon is fuming.

_'how dare he throw the pink bunny plushie that he personally said looks exactly like me so carelessly (jinyoung did it with utmost care but jihoon is too blinded by his frustrations) on the dirty bench (it’s completely clean) and ignore it like that?!'_

jihoon folds his arms across his chest and huffs. he glowers at the dumb subject of his brain for the past hours and sees him laughing so heartily, _so freely_ with his friends. 

_jinyoung looks so happy with them._

and in that instant, little jihoon understands at a young age an expression that his mom always uses when mad about something— _“my blood is boiling!”_

jihoon feels hot from his head to toe, like his blood is truly boiling, and he feels immense frustration running through his veins as he keeps jinyoung in his sight. 

“jihoon? why do you look like you're ready to kill someone— hey!”

and that is the last straw.

jihoon ignores woojin and grumbles as he briskly walks over to the other kids, eyes set on one stupid omega. with his possessive alpha instincts kicking in, he drags jinyoung with him on the bench, sits on it and pulls the younger onto his lap. he tightly wraps his little arms around jinyoung's waist, frowning and growling at everyone who tries to approach them while repeatedly saying, “jinyoung is my friend! he's mine! back off!” 

it all happened in a heartbeat that jinyoung did not know how to react. he's dumbfounded and surprised but seeing his hyung acting so cute and protective of him causes him to finally smile for the first time in a while and giggle to himself.

“jihoon-ah! what are you doing?! let jinyoung go! look how… uncomfortable… he is…” mr. yoon exclaims as he approaches the two but trails off when he sees jinyoung's blissed face, looking like the happiest he's ever been. the omega is playing with his bunny plushie while quietly humming to children's songs, so content in his jihoon hyung's hold; he's basically in cloud nine. 

the small alpha then snarls at his teacher, startling the adult. “okay! i’ll go, i’ll go!” exclaims mr. yoon while clicking his tongue.

mr. hwang laughs from the corner as he watches the events unfold before him and assures mr. yoon that the kids are going to be completely fine. he smiles as he gazes at the alpha and omega pair on the bench, happy that the two have already _seemingly_ reconciled.

jinyoung slightly shifts his body sideways to glimpse at the older and giggles when he sees the pout on jihoon's lips.

“why are you suddenly acting like this, hyung?” queries the younger boy.

“you're my friend, jinyoungie… you shouldn't leave me like that,” jihoon replies in a sulky tone.

the omega confusedly blinks and tilts his head to the side.

“but you told me you didn't want me to be your friend—”

“ah!!!” jihoon promptly cuts him off. “that's not true! i was just… just…”

“just?” jinyoung blinks inquiringly, closely observing jihoon's face that's starting to turn into crimson red. 

“i was just swayed by my temper.” 

the alpha sighs and avoids the other’s eyes. 

“you see, i’m really sensitive to smell, jinyoung-ah.”

jihoon bites his bottom lip as he continues, “and you have this… very sweet scent… you actually have the sweetest scent i’ve encountered and it always makes me dizzy when i get a whiff of it…”

jihoon scratches his nape with one hand, the other still resting against jinyoung's waist. “i’m sorry. i was just in a bad mood earlier…”

“oh.” 

jinyoung purses his lips into a thin line, shoulders visibly drooping after hearing jihoon’s explanation. he’s glad that the older didn’t actually mean to act so harshly towards him but the information he just acquired bothered him to a great extent.

it is silent for a few seconds before the omega starts talking again. he appears like he’s in deep thoughts as he stammers, “t-then i should stay away from hyungie—”

“what!?” almost immediately, jihoon exclaims. hearing jinyoung say that made him feel scared, his eyes wide and glistening with fear. his arms instantly tighten around the younger's waist, afraid that the omega would leave and ignore him again after what happened to the past, hellish hours.

“no!” jihoon shouts with great opposition. “what makes you say that!?”

“but, but you said i make you dizzy, hyung and i don’t want tha—”

“that was before! i love your scent now! it comforts me!” jihoon yells with conviction, cheeks pink but his eyes are blazing with determination and sincerity. 

“r-really?” jinyoung asks with his slightly dilating and twinkling orbs, his lips curving upwards.

“really.” the older responds with a dazzling smile.

“so don't leave me from now on! you're stuck with me forever!”

“okay!”

jinyoung chuckles as he hugs jihoon, leaning forward and placing his hands around the latter’s neck.

a grin forms on the alpha’s lips but it eventually dissipates when he notices the plushie that jinyoung is hugging alongside him. jihoon becomes curious about it and inquires, “does it have a name?”

jinyoung gasps offendedly, swiftly pulls away, and takes ahold of jihoon's shoulders.

“she's a _she,_ hyung!” jinyoung exclaims, his brows furrowed. 

“oh.” the alpha shoots jinyoung an apologetic look and sheepishly smiles as he asks again, “sorry. does _she_ have a name?”

“eung!” beaming, jinyoung nods and cheerfully answers, “jiji!”

“jiji?”

jihoon's forehead crumples.

“why jiji?”

“well…”

a dramatic pause.

“you and i both have ‘ji’ in our names, hyung!”

“o-oh…”

“hm?”

jinyoung thinks something is odd when jihoon shows a lack of response so he draws his face nearer to the older one’s and scans his every facial feature. after a few seconds, jinyoung gasps as he comes to a conclusion, eyes enlarged and eyebrows raised. 

“hyung! your face is turning so red! are you okay?! teacher, teacher—!”

“shh, jinyoung! i’m okay—!”

“no! you're red, hyung! teacher hwang! teacher yoon! help!!!”

jihoon tries to stop jinyoung but it’s too late. jinyoung is too passionate to help him get over the redness of his face and that had the teachers scurrying towards them. he is then embarrassed about the excuses he had to make— _”the weather is hot”_ when it's freezing, _“i have pollen allergies”_ when he does not, and just resorts to _“i remembered an embarrassing moment”_ —to the teachers and the sweet, innocent jinyoung on his lap because he couldn't say that the little omega has managed to touch his heart. 

  
  


_16 years later_

“hyuuunnggg~”

as soon as jinyoung opens the door to jihoon's apartment unit, he tosses his shoes at the doorstep and calls out to the alpha. he drags his feet into lazy steps towards jihoon who is sitting on a couch and gaming in his living room.

“jinyoung-ah! you're here?”

jihoon welcomes the younger male with his ever so concentrated and unblinking eyes that are not leaving the television screen, hands harshly pressing down buttons on the game controller.

so as not to be disturbed with his gaming, jihoon holds the controller with his right hand, continuously pressing the buttons with his thumb, and guides jinyoung's waist with the left as the omega collapses on him. jinyoung casually straddles the alpha and tiredly droops against his body, hugging jihoon so closely and tightly like a koala that no space between them is left. jinyoung buries his face into the alpha’s neck and sighs contentedly when he breathes in jihoon's homely, musky scent. the older does the same and unconsciously smiles when he inhales the omega's intimate scent of abundantly sweet strawberry milk.

“tired?”

jihoon places the game controller on the space beside him after he loses the round (purposely, perhaps, so that he can pour all his attention solely on jinyoung) and wraps the omega in a big hug, a hand gently rubbing his back.

as an answer, jinyoung weakly shakes his head against the alpha. he says in a muffled voice, “just sleepy.”

the older hums as he nods in understanding.

a few moments of comfortable silence and cuddling later, jinyoung slowly moves his head back to take a look at jihoon. he blinks his eyes and absentmindedly stares at his hyungie's face, causing jihoon to chuckle because of how cute jinyoung is with his messy hair and sleepy face.

“my heat is nearing,” the omega suddenly announces, eyes still blinking drowsily, to which jihoon grins.

“i know.”

“my mom instructed me to go home.”

“i know.”

“she said you're taking me home.”

“i know.”

“and i’m here to steal one of your hoodies. or maybe a couple of them.”

“i know— wait.”

from grinning so wide, jihoon's face suddenly falls, processing what he just heard. jinyoung nods and inspects the changes in his hyung's facial expressions as he patiently waits for his reaction.

jihoon then gasps in realization. 

“jinyoung! we agreed that you'll only take one! i’m running out of clothes!”

“ah~” the younger whines as he nuzzles his head back into jihoon's neck and vigorously sniffs him. “i can't help it! i love your scent!”

the older freezes from that but is soon grinning from ear to ear. hearing a compliment about his scent from his favorite omega makes jihoon's alpha feel so proud and pleased that he can't hold back the smirk molding his lips. fortunately, jinyoung is busy hiding in his neck that he can't see the smugness radiating off of jihoon's face. 

“your scent comforts me,” the younger male adds, muttering.

“hm?”

jihoon raises an eyebrow with an unwavering and mischievous smile on his face.

“feels like déjà vu, jinyoungie. where did i hear that before again?”

jinyoung grumbles, swiftly pulls away and gazes straight into jihoon's eyes. he squints his eyes and jihoon just blinks naively in return. 

“it's what you told me when we were kids! don't you remember?”

“hmm,” jihoon pauses and, once again, grins. “i remember, of course.”

jinyoung then playfully glares at the alpha and insults him, quietly saying, “stupid hyungie.”

said stupid hyungie laughs and gently cups the back of jinyoung's small head with one of his huge hands, unhurriedly leaning forward to kiss his forehead in a very affectionate way. then jihoon smiles as he replies in a hushed voice, “i know, i know.” 

the younger boy’s pupils dilate as he inwardly gasps at the alpha’s sweet gesture. in embarrassment, he drops his gaze and lowers his head, but jihoon can still see the flaming of his cheeks and can't help the unconscious smile creeping onto his face.

jinyoung then clears his throat and declares, “i-i’m also gonna take jiji with me.”

the omega's cute stuttering causes jihoon to break into soft giggles, thinking that his lovely jinyoung never fails to tug at his heartstrings.

ah, he’s got it bad.

jihoon brings up a hand to caress one of jinyoung's rosey cheeks and responds, “i know.” 

he stares at jinyoung, eyes glistening with so much fondness in them, and adds, “that's why i scented her well. for it to last and keep you company for the whole week while i’m away.”

jinyoung gulps—he doesn’t know why he’s suddenly feeling nervous.

mustering up a bit of courage amidst his internal conflict, jinyoung glances up at the older only for him to instantly look back down because seeing jihoon smiling at him so endearingly makes him weak; he feels somersaults inside his body and he's suddenly tongue-tied. he mentally curses himself, especially his stupid face for heating up so easily. 

jihoon laughs at the younger's hesitant and cute, panicky actions. he then fakes a gasp and asks, “why are you so red, jinyoungie? should i go get you a doctor?”

“it's n-nothing! i just…” jinyoung swallows and says in an almost inaudible voice, “i remembered something embarrassing.”

jihoon almost bursts into laughter and jinyoung grimaces—' _is that the best i can do?’_

“i see,” the older nods, a cheeky grin on his face as he pulls jinyoung's head back into his neck. he plants a kiss on the top of the omega’s head before securely wrapping his arms around jinyoung’s small figure, later patting his back in a calming rhythm.

  
  
  


jihoon stares into space, into the wall in front of him and the frame attached to it that is placed a good distance away from the upper left corner of the television. then he smiles when the good memories come flooding in.

there on the wall hung an a4-sized artwork enclosed in a picture frame with minimalistic thin, black outer lines. two stickmen holding hands, a dog made with obnoxious shapes, a yellow sun at the upper left corner of the paper and the daycare center they used to go to, all drawn by a 4-year old, stare back at jihoon. it's a little bit crumpled and worn out due to its old age but jihoon was able to take care of it very well and now it serves as the main decoration—the highlight—of his cozy home.

out of all the famous art pieces combined, from van gogh’s starry starry night to michaelangelo’s david, jihoon will always choose little jinyoung's genuine masterpiece as his favorite. it’s not because he’s biased, really. he just knows that the 4-year old omega back then poured all his heart into creating the art piece (for him, specifically) and that’s what jihoon loves about the silly drawing. 

“jinyoung?”

“mm?”

“should we get a dog?”

“a dog?”

jinyoung flutters his drowsy eyes open but remains comfortable lying down against jihoon's chest. with furrowed brows, he softly purrs out, “why so suddenly?”

“hmm...”

jihoon pauses as he thinks of an answer. he then rakes his fingers through the younger's hair and breathes out, “just because… to spice up our relationship?”

“ah hyung~” jinyoung whines and snuggles impossibly closer to the alpha, hiding his flushed face into the latter's neck.

“ah why~?” jihoon imitates the tone of jinyoung's whining and stifles a laugh. 

“you're embarrassing.”

“you mean, _you are_ embarrassed.”

“no!!!”

“no~!”

“stop imitating me!”

jihoon chuckles.

“okay, okay. hyungie will stop. now sleep and get your beauty rest, pretty face.”

jinyoung groans, ~~blushes~~ , and mutters incomprehensible complaints against jihoon's neck. he would honestly bicker with the older and snap back at him if not for the sleepiness that's irresistibly pulling him into dreamland. jihoon has a small and content smile on his face as he lulls the omega to sleep, slowly patting his back and eventually playing with his hair.

like that, the two bathes in each other's warmth and scent—jinyoung soundly sleeping in jihoon's arms and jihoon thinking of the dog breeds jinyoung would love to have.

and before jihoon, too, got completely pulled into deep slumber, he reached the conclusion that jinyoung would love a german schnauzer in the house.

**Author's Note:**

> there is no way this is just platonic love... they're _deeply_ in love.
> 
> !! to avoid confusions, here's a little explanation time (aka tmi) !!
> 
> -jihoon is a homozygous dominant!! the trait we're talking about here is his ability to smell scents. he received dominant alleles from both of his parents and that's what makes his sense of smell so much stronger (and more sensitive) than the others (who are either heterozygous or homozygous recessive in terms of inheriting the trait of strong sense of smell). yayy genetics! if this makes it more confusing, please just think of jihoon as someone who has a really bad temper because he's a strong alpha who's very very _very_ sensitive to scents dfsdhkfj
> 
> -they are still kids but jinyoung's scent is already so distinct and intense. why is that? though not directly from the pov of jihoon/jinyoung, the story is told from their sides and the description of jinyoung's scent (sweet strawberry milk) is how jihoon smells him! and we're talking about _the_ alpha who has an insane sense of smell here that's why he can vividly describe little jinyoung's scent (even though they're still kids and their scents are supposed to be weak or not yet fully developed)! plus jinyoung's scent is sweeter than the other omegas' and jihoon is especially attracted to him <3 if you ask any other alpha/omega about jinyoung's scent, they'd probably answer that he has a "faint sweet smell", nothing more nothing less. on the other hand, betas in this omegaverse fic of mine are just like normal people who don't have scents and can't smell/sense alpha/omega pheromones!
> 
> -they are kids but they are already labeled as "alpha" and "omega". how did they know their second genders already when they haven't even reached the right age and haven't "presented" yet? well we (or they, technically) live in a modern world and with the advancements of technology, people can now know their second genders as early as when the child is still in the womb! 'presenting' is when a child reaches the age of 14-18 and experiences their first rut (for an alpha) or heat (for an omega) and that's how they would be able to know/confirm their second gender!
> 
> and that is all! if these tmis made it more confusing, i'm sorry i don't have a thing for explaining :( you can just ignore these and don't think too hard about it! dkjcghdf
> 
> lastly, thank you for reading this mess ily ♡


End file.
